


so she's in love?

by alwaysyourqueen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Smut And Then, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, F/M, Other, past relationship, they/them Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysyourqueen/pseuds/alwaysyourqueen
Summary: Jester is really in love with Caleb, but she is also still in love with Molly. It hurts.





	so she's in love?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really emo about Mollyjest and also Widojest. They really love one another, y'all.

Jester Lavorre was inexperienced in love. She didn’t know what it was, really? She learned about love sleeping with Mollymauk.

At first they fucked, just relieving tension and really enjoying the time. Molly was good with their dick, and Jester was better at fucking than she thought. She orgasmed more in that month of knowing Molly than she did her entire life before that.

More importantly, over that month she realized how much she was in love with Molly. They were funny, and fun, and fantastic to be around. She liked all the time she spent with them, not just the sex, but also the tarot readings, the meals, the fighting, the casual fun kisses. She fell absolutely head over heels. How could she not? Sure, it wasn’t a storybook romance, but she didn’t care about that as much as she thought. She just…loved, freely, as much as she could.

Nothing had broken her heart as much as hearing that Molly was dead.

Molly died and left Jester, and she was going through her first heartbreak. She cried her eyes out, and she hurt for days. She physically felt it in her heart, in her stomach, in her head the pain of losing the person she loved so dearly.

It wouldn’t go away for a long time, she knew, but she was trying so hard to not drag everyone down because she hurt. They were hurting too, especially Yasha. She couldn’t burden them with her broken heart too.

But Caleb went out of his way to help her feel better. He made her laugh still, told jokes, and even held her hand despite the fact he usually didn’t like physical affection very much. He did it for her because she needed it. He did it for her because he cared about her.

That? That was romance. And it was exactly what she needed when she wasn’t looking for romance. It also meant that she fell in love with Caleb a little bit more every day. It didn’t make missing Molly any easier, but it did make her realize that her love was still there. Molly didn’t take it with them to the ground.

This particular day, she was hurting a lot, but also loving Caleb a lot. They sat in a two bed room of a tavern, each on their own bed. Caleb told her dick jokes and said things directly out of one of his smut books, and she laughed along with him. The sound of his laugh, and the sound of his voice having heard her laugh? Priceless.

When the conversation dulled for a while, she got off her bed and moved over to Caleb’s bed, pulling up to his side and she wraps her arm around Caleb’s side. “Hiiiiii Caaaaleb.”

“Frau Lavorre, it is my pleasure to welcome you to the dick palace, the kingdom of cock.”

Jester grinned widely and pressed her head into Caleb’s shoulder. “Cockdom.”

“Ja.”

There was a pause for several seconds. “Caleb?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to kiss me now?”

Caleb looked a bit surprised, but he turned his head to look at Jester instead of his book. He shut the book, setting it down on the bed next to him. He nodded his head. “I would very much.”

Jester doesn’t waste time in kissing Caleb, leaning into him and kissing him as much as a person can. The kiss is perfect but also terrible because Jester remembers kissing Molly and she shouldn’t be thinking about kissing Molly while she’s kissing Caleb. Instead, she kisses Caleb harder.

Caleb is kissing her back and she can feel the heat building in her abdomen and she feels the hunger she always feels right before sticking body in bed and sticking her hand down her panties. This is what she wants, right?

She’s straddling Caleb, now, her knees pinching Caleb’s sides and her thighs warming his and they’re both really into this kissing. Jester bites Caleb’s lip, hard, and he shudders under her touch.

“Caleb?”

“Ja?”

“Can I take your pants off?”

“Ja.”

Jester sidles off of him and starts tugging his pants down, and he’s wet too, and they’re both really clearly horny and they need something right now.

Caleb pulls his shirt off and it shows all his various chest scars and he’s really, really hot this way, even if Jester couldn’t actually admire all of them because some of them have bad memories for him. She strips herself too, so she’s just in her lingerie. She feels like she’s being sexy for him because he deserves to see her sexy like this.

Slowly, she maneuvers back onto his lap, grinding on him and kissing him more. She leans forward in just the right way and —

Jester is crying.

She’s not supposed to be crying.

Why is she crying?

Her hand is hovering over Caleb’s crotch, almost reaching in, but she can’t get herself to go forward. She’s crying and she doesn’t realize why at first. “I- I-” but the words don’t come out, they don’t form, they just hurt.

“Jester, do you need to stop?”

She shakes her head, but Caleb draws her in to sit on the bed, and she’s still crying. “Jester, do you need me to leave you alone?”

She shakes her head again, and she clings to his side. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, and fits her cradled into his side. He rubs her upper arm with his hand.

They sit like that for a while. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

They sit like that for a while.

“I can’t have sex with you thinking of Molly.”

They sit like that.

“I miss them too.”

“We won’t do anything right now. We both need to move on.”

“I love you, Caleb. I really love you.”

“You’re allowed to love Molly.”

It’s quiet again because what do you say to that? Jester can’t stop herself from the quiet sobs, and she just sits there, naked, hugging onto Caleb because she loves him but someone else she loves can’t be here right now.

Caleb leans over and kisses her forehead. “Do you want me to lie in bed and sleep with you?”

Jester nods her head because she doesn’t want to be alone. She can’t be alone right now, she can’t do this alone right now. She needs Caleb more than anything. “Do you love me, Caleb?”

“I love you, Jester. I think you should get some sleep.” He brushes the book over from the bed, and it lands on the floor with a satisfying thunk.

Caleb backs up and tucks his legs in, moving to Jester’s other side. He gently tugs her down, positioning her to be the little spoon so he puts his face in her hair.

Jester moves her tail and wraps it around Caleb’s leg, tucking both her legs between Caleb’s, and shutting her eyes as he moves to pull the blankets over the both of them. “Guten nacht, Jester.”

She tucked herself further into Caleb and just thought about his warmth, the comfort she was feeling. She missed Molly, but Caleb’s comfort was Caleb’s. She could love him and love Molly too. She could share her love.

Caleb and Jester fell asleep together, both in love with Molly and each other.


End file.
